


Do the Talking

by reindeerjumper



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drunken Flirting, Harry Hart is a Little Shit, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-13 21:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11194251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reindeerjumper/pseuds/reindeerjumper
Summary: Merlin is a terrible, terrible flirt.





	Do the Talking

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr prompt from the wonderful [thisbirdhasflown](https://thisbirdhadflown.tumblr.com)!

“What the fuck are you doing with your eyebrows?”

Harry sat across from Merlin, watching the stoic quartermaster silently wiggling his eyebrows in Harry’s direction. There was a flush on the sharp cheekbones that Harry longed to kiss, but this was technically not even a date, and that would go against everything he (hypothetically) stood for. 

He and Merlin had drank almost an entire bottle of Glenfiddich in Harry’s living room, and clearly Merlin was feeling the effects. He had brought the bottle to Harry under the guise of celebrating yet another successful mission for them both, but Harry suspected it was something a bit more. There was a look in Merlin’s eye that Harry just couldn’t quite ignore, so he had willingly agreed to it, offering his place once they exited the bullet train.

Merlin now sat across from him in one of his wingback chairs, slumped down comfortably so that his lanky legs now stuck out at obtuse angles, causing the fabric of his neatly pressed trousers to strain against the muscles of his thighs. The sleeves of Merlin’s jumper were pushed up to the elbows, his button-down sleeves underneath rolled over the top of the scrunched up cashmere. His glasses were slipping down the length of his crooked nose, framing the green of his eyes as they peeked over the tops of the frames. He was staring so intently at Harry that Harry was afraid he’d burn a hole right in the middle of his forehead. 

Seconds before, Merlin had been waggling his eyebrows at Harry as if he were some leering old man, but he now looked crestfallen as Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing aloud.

“I’m flirting with you,” Merlin replied as an embarrassed flush crept up his neck.

Harry couldn’t stop himself. He barked out a laugh, choking on the swig of whisky he had just taken. He coughed violently, sitting forward to place the rocks glass on the coffee table as he pounded himself on the chest. Merlin quickly stood up, though a bit wobbly, and crossed the space between them to give Harry a few good thumps on the back. Harry caught his breath, wheezing as his heart rate calmed back down. 

Merlin made to go back to the armchair where he had started off, but Harry grabbed his wrist before he could. Merlin looked down at him and Harry admired the flushed skin that was showing above his collar. “What?” he asked sharply, clearly embarrassed by his misguided attempts at getting in Harry’s pants. 

“You’re the worst flirt I’ve ever seen,” Harry said, voice still rough from the whisky lingering there. 

“Well, fuck you too, then,” Merlin said. Harry gave his wrist a tug and Merlin came to him willingly. He sat next to Harry with a huff, holding the rocks glass in both hands as he stared down at the whisky in it. 

“I didn’t say it was a bad thing,” Harry continued, placing a lazy arm across the back of the couch behind Merlin’s shoulders. “I’m just saying, if you liked me enough to flirt with me, you should’ve just come out and said it. Saved us both the trouble of having to awkwardly dance around each other all the time.”

Merlin gave an indignant huff as he shot daggers at Harry. It really was amazing how green his eyes were in this close proximity, and Harry had to restrain himself from leaning forward and claiming Merlin’s mouth with his own. 

“You really are a lazy fuck, you know that?” Merlin said. He took a swig from his glass. “Expecting me to do all the work when you’ve apparently liked me just as much as I’ve liked you.”

Harry shrugged at that, pursing his lips in that infuriatingly  _ cute _ way that he did whenever he was feeling particularly ornery. “A gentleman never makes the first move if they’re unsure that the other person is interested.”

Merlin laughed at that, shaking his head as he looked down at his hands. “So now I’m not a gentleman, is that what you’re saying?”

“Oh, no, I would never make a statement like that. You’re the pinnacle of gentlemanly behavior, although your vocabulary needs some refining.” Harry took another sip before setting the glass back on the coffee table. He rubbed his palms down the length of his thighs, trying to get rid of the sweat betraying his nerves. He glanced at Merlin, admiring his strong profile. “Since we’ve both... _ admitted _ to harboring a crush on each other, I suppose it wouldn’t be against the rules to ask for a kiss?”

Merlin looked up at him and stared into his eyes. His lips quirked into a smile that was so faint, it wouldn’t have even been noticeable if Harry hadn’t been looking for it. He took a sip of his whisky without breaking eye contact before placing it on the table next to Harry’s. Merlin wiped his mouth on the back of his hand before scooting closer to Harry. Instinctively, Harry brought the arm that had been resting behind Merlin’s shoulders around the quartermaster and pulled him in. 

Their faces were only inches apart now, and Harry could feel Merlin’s whisky-scented breath on his lips. “I suppose it’s not against the rules,” Merlin murmured, gazing down at Harry’s mouth before allowing his eyes to travel back up to meet Harry’s. 

“Mmm, good. I was hoping you’d say that,” Harry whispered before covering Merlin’s mouth with his own. The initial contact was fireworks, despite how soft Merlin’s lips felt against his own. Harry’s eyes were closed, but he could see colors exploding behind his eyelids. Unwillingly, his heart rate picked up as he leaned in closer to Merlin, allowing his lips to part just a little more, inviting Merlin’s tongue to explore his mouth. Merlin took the cue, and soon the kiss escalated to Merlin taking Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth as he teased the skin with the tip of his tongue. Harry moaned into Merlin’s mouth, bringing his hand up to cup the back of the quartermaster’s head. Harry could feel Merlin smiling against his mouth as he grabbed the Harry’s tie, pulling him in so close that Harry could feel his eyelashes fluttering against Merlin’s cheek.  

After several seconds, they broke apart, both breathless and bright-eyed. 

“Fuck,” Harry murmured, looking back down to Merlin’s kiss swollen mouth.  “You may not know how to flirt, but you’re a damn good kisser.”

Merlin didn’t respond. He simply pulled Harry back into him and let his mouth do the talking.


End file.
